It all starts with a movie
by lilkiz1
Summary: IM BACK! Lorelai and Luke - Season 4 movie night changed a bit. Starting chapter - if there's enough enthusiasm, more chapters and smut will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY NEW STORY!!**

**BUT FIRST.. NEWS!**

**A new story... who would've thought. I'm kind've having a reallly bad writers block on Affairs & Lies and also WYWUAT, so I thought I'd start a story that's been floating around in my head for a while. I'm really sorry to all of you who wanted me to keep writing, things have just been SO crazy these past few months. If you read my other stories, you'll know that I found out in June that I was 4 1/2 months pregnant, Now, that would've been 2 months ago. So, now I'm 6 and a 1/2 months pregnant... with twins. Call me a crazy 18 year old, but I'm also recently engaged and have picked my baby's names.**

**My twin GIRLS names are;**

**Kyra Bianca  
****(Pronounced; K-eye-rah, not Keira; Bee-Arn-Ca, not Bee-ANKa)**

**and  
(you'll all be happy about this one)**

**Lorelai Elizabeth  
(Mainly because I always LOVED the name Lorelai, and Elizabeth is my fiancee's late mothers name)**

**I'm so happy!**

**Please enjoy my new story, and review if you want it to continue :):)**

After days of exhausting planning for the inn, hectic weeks of organizing the renovations for the inn and stressful months of starting their dream project, Lorelai and Sookie were wiped. Sookie's swollen ankles had doubled in size since she'd last complained about them, and Lorelai was ready to sleep for a month straight.

Lorelai walked down the street, Sookie in line next to her as the chatted happily about Sookie and Jackson finally deciding on a name for their baby, laughing at the suggestion of 'Colgate' as a name if the baby were a girl. Sookie beamed as she explained to Lorelai how perfect life was and how she'd finally decided on the Avery for the inn. The conversation soon turned to the subject of their new decorator for the inn, how she knows Emily, and Lorelai's fears for working with her.

After Sookie had assured Lorelai that it was fine for them to work with Natalie, Lorelai smiled uncertainly and waved goodbye to Sookie as she made a beeline for Luke's.

Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner, holding her jacket and bag in one hand, jaunting slightly as she called to Luke, "Hey, Luke. What's going on?"

Luke moved to the counter and picked up a few stray slips of paper before clearing his throat and turning to Lorelai, "Oh, well…" he started. "Tom called. The banister on the stairs has to be replaced, it'll be four thousand dollars, Tamsin Cordally called, he needs a deposit on the quarter sawn oak, it'll be four thousand dollars. Julio the landscaper called, I have no idea what he said but it's going to be four thousand dollars," he said, taking a deep breath as Lorelai gasped and snatched the paper out of his hands, staring at it in shock. "Vicki from Vicki's Horse Supply called, she thinks Pepper and Gunsmoke would suit your needs, but Gunsmoke snores, so the stabled can't be too close to the guests' bedrooms. Rory's looking for her black Converse, and, oh, one last thing – _I'm not taking messages for you anymore!_" he said loudly as Lorelai jumped at the sudden change in tone.

"Sorry," Lorelai said sheepishly, going over the messages in her hand.

"What did you do, have business cards printed up?" Luke asked, frustrated.

"People just know I'm here a lot," Lorelai said innocently.

"I missed a call from my meat guy because I was on the phone discussing Gunsmoke's deviated septum!"

"I'm gonna call all these people today and tell them never to call me here again!" Lorelai told Luke, trying to get him back into a good mood.

"You be you will," Luke said with a nod.

"Consider it done," she said, smiling.

"Good,"

"Just…" she trailed off lamely.

"What?" Luke asked, clearly annoyed.

"Just, uh, one more thing. Did a package arrive for me here today?" she asked.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry. Never mind, never mind." Lorelai told him, genuinely afraid of annoying him anymore.

After Lorelai convinced Luke to finally tell her about why he was in such a charming mood that day, she'd suggested and he'd agreed to coming around to her place for movie night, Saturday night, and after listing a lengthy list of well known classics that she'd seen at least thirty times or more, she was actually getting excited to introduce Luke into the world that she'd lived in for so many years.

The next night Lorelai set up the Chinese she'd picked up on her way home, placing the selections strategically on the coffee table, in order of preference. She knew that she'd asked Luke to take care of the food, but she was in one of those moods where she just had to have Chinese, and when one of those moods hit her, there was nothing standing in her way.

The doorbell rang, jolting Lorelai out of her trance as she set up the selection of DVD's for Luke to browse through. She made her way to the front door and smiled up at Luke.

"Ah, man bearing bags of food, come in," she said, moving out of the way to let Luke slide past her.

"I went a little overboard here," Luke said sheepishly.

"No such thing," Lorelai said softly.

"I got tons of fries, half a pumpkin pie. You got whipped cream here?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Always," she said, sending him into the living room as she walked into the kitchen.

"And uh, I wasn't sure what to do with the burgers because sometimes you order with double cheese, sometimes you don't, so I brought one with normal cheese and one with…" he was cut off by the sight in front of him, he slumped his shoulders slightly and called, "What did you do?"

"I ordered food," Lorelai called back.

After a short banter of why she'd ordered food, her new nickname 'leftover girl' and what she'd eat during the week, she gave Luke a beer and they settled into the couch. Lorelai explained her movie night rules to Luke, eliciting a few awkward stares before starting the movie. Stopping it soon after she explained to Luke what the FBI warning was and added a small anecdote about trains rushing off of television screens, finally settling in for the movie.

A short while later, Lorelai was having more fun than ever watching Luke's facial expressions as big parts of the movie came around. She smiled when she saw a reaction, and she smiled when she didn't see a reaction, all she knew was that she was having a fantastic time.

"Stop doing that," Luke said abruptly as Lorelai once again turned her head to look at him.

"Shh, no talking," Lorelai said in an aggravated tone.

"Then stop doing that," Luke shot back.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Looking at me," he said obviously.

"Uh, vain party, table for one," she said in a mock-disgusted tone.

"You know what I mean, you're watching me watch the movie, it's creepy," he explained.

Luke continued to explain to Lorelai that she looked over every time something big happened and realization dawned on her as she saw what he was talking about. As she began to rewind the movie, the phone rang, a short and sweet message played before the beep signaled the start of Rory's message. Lorelai apologized lamely to Luke as she got up to the phone.

After a lengthy conversation about Rory's date Trevor, Lorelai sank back down into the couch next to Luke.

"Oh, poor thing," Lorelai sighed sympathetically.

"Dating's the worst," Luke deadpanned.

"Yeah, but they're sitting on the same side of the table and that's awkward, and she can't think of what to say next, and you know, she's just gotta go through it and figure it out on her own. You just have to throw them out there and let them learn what those wings are for," she said.

"She could say there's a draft," Luke said out of the blue.

"What?" Lorelai asked, completely confused.

"Where she's sitting. She could say the air conditioner is hitting her, switch to the other side and just blame it on that," Luke said nonchalantly.

"That's perfect!" Lorelai exclaimed.

She dialed Rory's number quickly.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Hey. Is he back yet?" she asked.

"No," Rory said, sounding down.

"Say there's a draft and move to the other side of the table." Lorelai said quickly, "It's very ladylike to feel drafts, he'll totally understand," she said with a smile.

Rory looked around the restaurant and smiled, "Okay, good."

"Then ask what his brother's and sister's names are, he'll like that you cared enough to confirm," she said, marveling at the idea that just popped into her head.

"Yeah," Rory said with a nod, "That seems right,"

"Don't worry about the conversation, just talk, and if it doesn't flow, it doesn't. And stay away from urine related topics and you're good to go," Lorelai explained.

"Thanks Mom,"

Lorelai looked over at Luke briefly and smiled, hitting him on the arm as she said, "Oh, the draft thing was Luke's,"

"Well, thank him for me too, I'd better go," Rory said, looking around nervously.

"Go, go," she said to Rory before clicking off the phone. "Oh good, I feel so much better, she says thanks,"

"I wouldn't trade places with her for the world," Luke said softly, crossing his arms.

"Really? You wouldn't want to go out with a boy named Trevor? You might want to wait to see his picture," she quipped.

"I mean dating," Luke explained. "It's a horror,"

"It's the only cure for the singleness thing, barring ordering a spouse off the internet," Lorelai joked.

"I missed nothing by not dating," Luke told her.

"Not true," Lorelai said, furrowing her brow at him.

"If I had dated a lot, I'd still be single. I'd just have spent a lot of bad nights at Tony Roma's," he joked.

"Yeah, but dating is how you get to know your potential partner," Lorelai explained, "It's the only way."

"There's the gut," Luke almost questioned. "I can tell if I'm comfortable with someone within seconds of meeting them. I feel it here. I felt it with Rachael, I felt it with Nicole, I was immediately relaxed,"

"You've got the gut thing," Lorelai said with a jerk of her chin.

"Well, it's just knowing that someone will let you be. That's the gut thing," he explained.

There was a short pause as Lorelai contemplated what he's just said. He compared her and his gut feeling about her with his ex girlfriends, wife, whatever. He had said he'd had the gut thing with Nicole, Rachael AND her…

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Luke said distractedly as he fast forwarded to the 'good parts' of Casablanca.

"How come you never asked me out?" she blurted out.

"What?" Luke asked, becoming more alert, forgetting all about the movie.

"All the times you'd almost asked me out, why didn't you ever do it?" she asked, remaining completely still and serious.

"I… I uh… guess I never really thought you'd go out with me," Luke admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"But, why?" Lorelai asked, shaking her head slightly.

Luke moved his hands to his thighs as he shifted nervously in his seat, turning to look at her.

"Because, Lorelai… the timing – it's never been right for us, we were always in a relationship when the other one was free… or you would be getting over someone or I would've just been dumped, you know?"

"But… you wanted to ask me out, right?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked at his lap before looking up at her nervously, "Sure, I mean… I tried to, so many times I've tried, but you're just, out of my reach," he admitted, so sure that he believed it himself.

Lorelai moved to cover his hand with one of hers, drumming her fingers over his hard knuckled softly as she looked softly into his eyes. "I'm not out of your reach," she admitted, "You just needed to stretch," she told him.

Luke smiled, looking down at their joined hands briefly before looking back into her eyes.

"So…" he said, "What now?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask me out?" Lorelai teased.

"Now?" Luke asked.

"Now," Lorelai confirmed, nodding her head.

He looked down at their hands once more, this time with embarrassment rather than anything else. "Lorelai…" he started, lifting his head to look at her kindly. "Can I take you out?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Yeah you can,"

Luke smiled, moving closer to her on the couch. Lorelai moved into him slowly as he encircled her with his right arm. She looked straight into his eyes as their faces stood an inch apart. She smiled and whispered, "Do I have to ask you to kiss me?" with a giggle and a sigh.

"No," Luke told her.

Luke tilted his head slightly, moving it closer to Lorelai, smiling as she brushed her lips softly across his, placing her right hand lightly on his chest and kissing him harder but still softly. Luke opened his mouth teasingly, running his tongue along her bottom lip and pulling her into a deeper kiss. They sat there for what seemed like hours, basking in the utter glory that was unfolding before them.

_I'm kissing Luke, I'm kissing Luke, I'm kissing Luke. _The same thoughts rushed around in Lorelai's head as his left hand moved to her thigh and his right hand stroked the soft skin of her back, up and down her spine, occasionally straying underneath her t-shirt.

Lorelai broke the kiss abruptly and looked into Luke's eyes.

"What was that?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"I have no idea," he said as he leaned in and kissed her more heatedly than the first time.

He pulled back slightly and smiled a wide grin.

"Luke," she whispered.

"One more time and I might have an explanation," he said in a husky, deep, sexy voice.

Lorelai was unstuck. She melted into Luke immediately, running her hands over his shoulders as she moved to straddle his upper thighs.

**To be continued??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

"Lorelai," Luke mumbled as they broke their kiss for mere seconds.

"Hmm?" Lorelai hummed before sending a blazing trail of hot, wet kisses down Luke's jaw line, occasionally slipping down onto his scruffy neck. Luke steadied his hands on her hips as he tried not to get suckered into her game. He wanted more than this, he really wanted more than this, and that's what he was going to get.

"Lorelai, stop." He said, a little more defiantly.

Lorelai's reaction was instant, she broke the kisses and pulled back to stare at him, "Stop?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Luke said, out of breath as he rubbed his thumbs along her thighs simultaneously, "Stop," he said softly.

Lorelai scrunched up her face in confusion and moved to sit next to him when he stopped her. She folded her arms in front of her and sat in the same position she had been for the past few minutes. She looked at him meanly and started to speak.

"Luke, wh-," she was cut off by Luke's fingers rubbing along the soft fabric of her clothes and his deep, sexy voice interrupting her.

"It can't be like this, Lorelai, and you know it," he said softly, "I mean, technically – I'm still with Nicole," he told her.

"Well that's a mood killer if I ever heard one," Lorelai said, taking a hold of Luke's hands and moving to his side, leaning her head on the back of the couch as she stared at him intently.

"I mean, call me old fashioned, but I can't do this when I'm still technically cheating on my 'wife', if that's what you could even call her," Luke said with a snort.

"Yeah, I guess…" Lorelai said with a disappointed smile. "But, what about after?" she asked cheekily.

"Well, Nicole says the divorce will be finalized in a few weeks," Luke told her carefully.

Lorelai gasped softly and frowned, "Weeks?" she whispered. "So now we finally have this great time where we can be together, and we can't?" Lorelai asked.

"I know, but just think of it as I don't know… the calm before the storm, right?" he asked. Lorelai made a weird face at the metaphor. "I mean, we lay low right now, get to know each other a little more, keep living our lives, and then when the divorce is finalized, we can finally be classified as a couple, or… whatever you want to be called, right?" Luke asked, hoping she wasn't rethinking everything.

"So, how many weeks?" Lorelai asked softly.

"I don't know, two or three?" Luke told her.

"God," Lorelai let out in a sigh. She looked at Luke and his hopeful stare and smiled her brilliant smile – the one that reached her eyes. "Okay," she said happily.

"Okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I mean, how hard could it be?" she said confidently.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll soon find out," Luke said with a laugh, placing one hand on her knee as they looked at each other intently for a few minutes before Lorelai broke the silence.

"So, since you lack interest in Casablanca, how about we change to something new?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," Luke said in a husky voice.

Lorelai got up and changed the DVD from Casablanca to Hard bodies and Luke watched her intently the whole way. He noted her graceful moves, her delicate touches and the way she was never too aggressive with anything she ever did. He smiled when she turned to look at him, slumped in the living room chair.

"Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought." Luke mumbled.

"What?" Lorelai called from her stance.

"I said… what movie you puttin' in?" he said, hoping it covered it up.

"Oh," she smiled, "Hardbodies,"

Half way through the movie Lorelai had moved to sit in front of the couch and Luke laid stretched out on top of the couch. Luke watched the movie as he absentmindedly played with Lorelai's hair, occasionally rubbing the back of her neck.

As his movements became more soft and less insistent, she knew that he'd fallen asleep. She smiled and noted that he'd made it through at least three quarters of the movie before zonking out. She turned to him and smiled, getting up quietly and heading to the hall closet for a blanket.

"Mom?" Rory called after slamming the door.

Lorelai walked into the living room and crossed a finger over her lips, "Hey, hey. Shh," she whispered.

They both walked over to Luke, Lorelai with a goofy grin on her face as Rory whispered, "Tell me he didn't fall asleep during Casablanca,"

"No, we made it through Casablanca," Lorelai lied, "He fell asleep during Hardbodies,"

"How do you fall asleep during a classic like Hardbodies?" Rory asked, shocked.

"There's no accounting for taste," Lorelai said, alluding to herself what that statement could mean on so many different levels.

"He looks comfy there, doesn't he?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he does,"

A few days later, after accepting the invitation to cater the party from hell, Lorelai was in full swing planning mode. The nervousness in her gut wasn't going away as Sookie tested out all the ways she could make broccoli tart, because her mother still hadn't called.

When Sookie had finally convinced her to call her mother, she did and spent minutes trying to convince Emily that there was a flyer, and she simply misplaced it, that she was a professional company, not her daughter and her friend.

She hung up the phone and turned to Sookie.

"Aah! Horrible woman!" Lorelai screeched at Sookie.

"You, uh, forgot to ask about the menu," Sookie reminded her.

Suddenly, there's a slam of the front door and Rory walks into the kitchen. She looks briefly over at her mother and Sookie before calling, "My dorm room has turned into a Three Stooges movie. Shove pop tarts under the door in two hours, please,"

Lorelai got up quickly to follow Rory to her room and winced.

"You quiched my room," Rory said sadly.

"They're not quiche, they're broccoli tarts," Sookie piped in.

"Then you tarted up my room!" Rory protested.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't know you were coming home today. Sookie's just trying some things out for Grandma's party," she explained.

"How am I supposed to study when it smells like broccoli?" Rory asked.

"Well, study in the living room," Lorelai suggested.

"This is not living room study. This is serious bedroom study. I have a ton of work to do," Rory whined.

"Well, hey, here's a crazy thought, isn't there some place at Yale you can study? Don't they have like a hundred libraries?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, but they don't have that right vibe. They're too quiet and too big and drafty. Very, very drafty," Rory said.

"At least they don't smell like quiche," Lorelai joked.

"Enough with the quiche, okay?" Sookie said meanly.

"I can't believe I came all the way home and there's nowhere to work," Rory whined again.

"Well, it's just temporary," Lorelai told her.

"Until the sewing machine comes," Rory retorted meanly.

"Oh hey… you know how many kids in India would love to come home to a room full of quiche?" she yelled at Rory as she walked out of the room, turning to Sookie only to be met with a glare, "Sorry, tarts," she said.

"Tarts are totally different!"

"I know, honey, I know," Lorelai said quickly.

Lorelai and Sookie went back to the table. Lorelai sat down and the phone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked quickly.

"Lorelai, it's Luke," he said gruffly.

Lorelai's previously worn out face lit up excitedly, "Hey," she said softly. Sookie watched on as Lorelai's excited voice chatted into the phone. "Whatsup?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just calling to see if you were coming into the diner today? haven't seen ya all day," Luke said, killing himself for being so needy.

"Oh yeah, I'll probably come by tonight for tea," she told him.

"Oh, well great," Luke said uncomfortably.

"I'm glad you called," Lorelai said, trying to lighten the mood, knowing that he was embarrassed just for calling to hear her voice.

"You are?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I am…" Lorelai told him truthfully.

"Good, that's good," he said softly. "So I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

"See you tonight," she confirmed.

She hung up the phone and fought hard to keep the dreamy smile she had waiting at bay. She looked up at Sookie and the once again harsh expression made it's way back onto Lorelai's face.

"Ah! I'm going to kill my mother," she said, trying to change the subject and looking back down at her notes.

"Who was on the phone?" Sookie asked.

"Uh…" Lorelai stammered.

"Do you have a new boy?" Sookie interrupted.

"No," Lorelai said quickly – it was the truth, she didn't, not yet anyway.

"Oh my god! You do! Who is it?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at Sookie briefly. She hadn't even told Rory yet, she and Luke wanted to keep it on the down low until he was divorced, but she had to tell someone, and what was a best friend for anyway? she reasoned to herself.

"Okay, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone, I haven't even told Rory and it's a big secret and if any of the town gossips found out, it would be utter chaos, do you hear me?" Lorelai warned.

"Umm, okay," Sookie said, unsure if she wanted to hear it now.

"I'm dating Luke," Lorelai blurted out, wincing as she waited for Sookie's reaction.

"Luke." Sookie deadpanned.

"Yeah, you know, plaid, jeans, scruffy face, diner Luke?" she asked.

"I know which Luke you're talking about, but how? isn't he still married?" Sookie asked.

"That's why it's a secret, we're not gonna actually get into it until their divorce is finalized," Lorelai explained.

"Oh my god," Sookie said excitedly, the realization just setting in, "You're finally with Luke!" she squealed.

"Well, not yet, but yeah," Lorelai said happily.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you," Sookie squealed as she dropped the broccoli tart back on the tray and hugged Lorelai tightly – oven mitts and all.

Lorelai sauntered into the diner that night and smiled as her favourite flannel-clad diner man met her at the counter. Stevie Wonder could see the smile on his face as he watched her take her usual seat at the counter.

"Hey," Lorelai said quickly, placing her bag on the stool next to her as she smiled brightly at him. "Lookin' forward to seeing me were ya?" Lorelai teased.

"You know I was," Luke joked. "From my lame phone call before,"

"It wasn't lame, believe me I had to fight the urge to call you ten times today," she said, trying to make him feel better.

"Really?" Luke asked, not believing her.

"Really," Lorelai told him. "So, I think I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a BLT for a change," she said seriously.

"Really? no coffee?" Luke asked. "No burger?"

"Yeah…" Lorelai offered.

"You do realize that a BLT has lettuce and tomato in it, right?" Luke asked.

"Oh, well, skip the lettuce and tomato then," Lorelai said pleasantly.

"So you just want bacon in a sandwich?" Luke asked.

"Well, you can put it in a bun," Lorelai said, nodding her head.

"Bacon in a bun?" Luke asked, "Appetising,"

"Maybe you could add a burger patty to it? and cheese? and fries?" Lorelai joked.

"So you want a cheeseburger with bacon?" Luke asked.

"Well, skip the bacon and just give me a cheeseburger," Lorelai told him seriously. "And can you make it a coffee milkshake?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well, do you have coffee flavoured milkshake stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"No… I don't," Luke told her seriously.

"Well just make it regular coffee then," Lorelai said quickly.

"So you want a burger and coffee?" Luke asked.

"Sure, you could call it that," she said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Luke said, still unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing, you're just… nothing," he smiled.

Lorelai watched him write the order down and give it to Caesar in the back.

After all this planning, after everything she'd done, Lorelai could not believe that she and Sookie were no longer catering the launch party. What had she done to deserve it? Sookie was counting on that money, she needed it. And Lorelai couldn't have said she didn't want it either, it would've been nice to be able to go shopping for once, or get something nice for herself, but as Rory would say – they're both totally skint.

"Number fourty two, seeya," Sookie moaned as she threw away the broccoli tarts.

"You don't have to throw them all out Sookie," Lorelai reminded her.

"I didn't. I've got twenty in the freezer," Sookie sighed.

"Great." Lorelai deadpanned.

"And so do you," Sookie said quickly.

"Even better," Lorelai said sadly.

"I already had that money spent. It was going towards a down payment on a safer car. Now little Davey will have to fend for himself rolling around in the back of Daddy's truck," Sookie whined.

Rory walked through the front door and called, "Mom?" in a sad tone.

"Kitchen," Lorelai called out to her.

"Hold on, Davey! Daddy's coming to a sudden stop," Sookie joked.

"You're being dramatic," Lorelai said kind of meanly.

"But I'm so disappointed, I mean, all that planning, all that time, all that broccoli," she whinged.

Rory walked into the kitchen behind Lorelai.

"I lost my tree," she said sadly.

"What?" Lorelai asked, completely confused.

"My tree, my study tree – it's gone. Someone stole it." Rory said.

"Someone stole a tree?" Sookie asked.

"No, the tree's still there, but when I went there today, there was this guy sitting there reading trucking magazines and he would not give it up, so now I'm back where I started," she said with a huff.

"You'll figure something out," Lorelai said distractedly.

"Yes, I will figure out what my alternate profession will be because now I can't stuffy, I'm gonna flunk out of Yale and I'm gonna have to give up all hope of being a foreign correspondent. This sucks."

"You're telling em? I'm eating broccoli tarts for the next four years," Sookie told her.

"Well, what am I gonna do?" Rory moaned.

"You are going to suck it up!" Lorelai said meanly.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You're in college now, Rory. If your study plan doesn't work, then come up with another one. Just figure it out, but stop complaining because you're not two. And Sookie, in pioneer times, kids traveled across the country in covered wagons and survived. Somehow I think little Davey will live without his minivan."

"Mom, why are you mad?" Rory asked.

"I have something I have to do. I'll be back in a little while, and have these damn tarts out of her by the time I get home!" she yelled.

Sookie and Rory sat looking at each other.

"Grab a fork." Sookie said quickly.

Lorelai stormed through the door of Jason Stile's office, interrupting his conversation with his secretary abruptly.

"Well, hello, Digger Stiles," Lorelai said meanly.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you sure grew up good," Jason said rudely.

"Oh, did I, Digger? Thanks. Listen, why didn't you return my calls?"

"'Cause I hadn't seen you yet," he said.

"Four times. You never called me back," she sneered.

"I'll call you back now. What's your number?"

"976-bite-me." she deadpanned.

"Okay, did you get that, Ms. Lomay? Because I know how much you like having numbers in your files," he said condescendingly.

"We need to talk," Lorelai told him.

"In my office?" he asked.

"Great," she said as she walked off.

Jason looked at his secretary and said, "You know what? You can go,"

"All right. Goodnight, Mr. Stiles," she said before getting up to leave.

"Goodnight," he said. He turned to Lorelai and said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no thanks," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"So how you been?"

"Great, you?" she asked.

"No complaints," he replied, going along with it.

"Okay, small talk over. I want you to know something - you can't just waltz into people's lives and take over," she said meanly.

"I don't waltz at all. It's embarrassing and a little gay," Jason joked.

"You know, people were hired for this party, people who were counting on this money," Lorelai almost yelled.

"What party?" Jason asked, genuinely not knowing.

"The launch party," Lorelai reminded him with a sneer.

"Oh, that," Jason said.

"Yes, that," Lorelai started, "And I want to tell you something else - my mother has been planning these stupid parties for years, and it was completely out of line for you to walk in there and just crap all over the whole thing and make her feel obsolete and useless.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jason said, holding his hands up, "Hold on there. I never knew about the party. They never told me about the party," he defended.

"Well, of course they never told you about the party because they're inconsiderate and self-centered, and they have been that way for many years, so they have dibs. But the minute you found out about the party, you should have canceled your plans," she said, truly believing her own words.

"It was too late for that. And I never called your mother obsolete, I just called cocktail parties obsolete," he told her.

"Same thing," Lorelai said harshly.

"I don't see how," Jason retorted.

"Jason, my mother is a corporate wife. Her job is putting these parties on, and you put her out of work. You know that, your mother does the same thing. Imagine if you took these functions away from her. What would she have left?" Lorelai asked.

"More time with the pool boy?" Jason quipped.

"You embarrassed my mother and made her feel small," Lorelai said, unwilling to believe that she was defending her mother for once, "You unceremoniously canceled something she had been working on for days,"

"But I didn't know," Jason defended once again.

"And then she had to come to my house, and fire me!" Lorelai yelled.

"Fire you? Why would she fire you?" Jason asked, cluelessly.

"Because I was the caterer," Lorelai told him defiantly.

"Get out of town!" Jason said.

"Yes, I have a partner in a small catering company," Lorelai told him proudly.

"You cook?" Jason asked.

"I plan!" Lorelai shot back.

"Well, I had no idea how much chaos my little weekend was causing," Jason said.

"No, you didn't, because you didn't think. You never thought. Back in summer camp, you never thought. "Hey, if I stand up in this canoe, maybe it'll tip over." That was the extent of your thought process," she yelled.

"You're still mad about that," Jason snorted.

"I was fully dressed," Lorelai strangled out.

"I remember, green T-shirt, no bra…" Jason said quickly.

"What?" Lorelai sneered.

"Trust me, I was the hero of cabin five for the rest of the summer," Jason laughed.

"You will apologize to my mother!" Lorelai told him.

"Absolutely," Jason promised.

"And," she started, "You will let her throw that party!"

"Sorry…"

"Digger!"

"Umlauts!" he retorted, "The party is off. Now this is business. I will apologize to Emily, but that is the best I can do,"

"I can't believe you just called me Umlauts," Lorelai gasped.

"You called me Digger three times before I called you Umlauts once. I think that shows great self-control," he told her.

"Let my mother have her party!" Lorelai yelled.

"No, I can't do it, but what I can do is take you out to dinner tomorrow night," Jason tried to segue smoothly.

"I'm sorry, how do those two thoughts EVEN coincide?" she asked.

"You'd have to be in my head, but trust me, there was a track," he quipped.

"I am not having dinner with you," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Because you just had me fired, you just insulted my mother," she said sarcastically.

"It's interesting, I didn't know you and your mother were so close," Jason pointed out.

"We're not," Lorelai said quickly.

"You're being awfully protective of her," he said.

"Well, every family has a Fredo," she told him.

"Yeah, and Fredo's family put two in the back of his head," Jason reminded her.

"My relationship with my mother is none of your business," she told him.

"Then have dinner with me,"

"No!" she yelled.

"Because I'm seeing someone!" she yelled before storming out of the door.


End file.
